The Diary
by Aarana Sky
Summary: What happens when Chibi-Usa decides to read Usagi's Diary?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Diary  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...a very lucky   
lady in Japan does  
  
  
AN: Ok, here is part one of 'The Diary'.   
I was origionaly going to make it two   
parts, but then this part was getting   
long, and the story that I was thinking   
of goes way after this (Mamoru's birthday   
does come into play.) I just thought it  
would be cute to see Chibi-usa hook up Usagi   
and Mamoru.  
  
Also, I am very bad at Japanesse...so I   
attempted it very little, but if i did do   
some wrong tell me? Kay? Well on with part  
one. I am really into this story, so part 2   
will soon follow.  
  
~* Means the start/finish of a Diary entry  
  
Sincerest thanks to my two editors SilverStarlightAngel   
and theanimefan. You guys are awesome!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot to tell you...this story takes   
place right after the episode 'Sibling Rivalry', that   
is the one with the turning of the four sisters, and   
Chibi-Usa finds out that Usagi is Sailor Moon.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Dear Diary:  
  
Today I saw Mamo-chan again. He saved me and my friends  
from yet another brush with death. I don't know what to   
do anymore. It hurts me too much to see him day after day  
....and when he is in that mask...is there no end to my   
hurt? My heartache? I just wish that this nightmare would   
end and that Mamoru would tell me he loves me again   
and that we would one day rule the moon together. But is that   
all I want? No, I want my love back...for good this   
time.*~  
  
Usagi put the pen down and sat back in thought. Was that   
all for tonight? Deciding that it was, Usagi got under the   
nice warm covers of her bed and went to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Now, where is that diary?...I know it is here somewhere."   
Chibi-usa thought as she yet again tore apart Usagi's room...  
Sailor Moon's room. That thought made her shudder. To   
think that Usagi was Sailor Moon was too much to handle.   
Now if she could only find the diary to find out more about   
the situation, she could do something to help her mother in   
the future. Chibi-usa finally slid her hand under the mattress   
and felt the coldness of hard leather. A smile appeared on   
her face. 'I found it!' she inwardly screamed as she stole   
away, the diary tucked safely away in her shirt. "She won't   
miss this for a while."  
  
Safe in her own room, Chibi-usa opened up the diary to the first   
page. "Hmm...It seems that Usagi started this about a week   
before I arrived." Chibi-usa, deeply interested in everything   
in this diary, read the first entry.  
  
~*Dear Diary:  
  
Hey! Usagi here. Well, I got this [d]iary...well, a 'journal'   
as part of school work, but this might actually be fun. I   
get to write about my thoughts and feelings. Now to only   
keep my brother away from this...  
Anyway...I finally had my wish come true!!!!!!! We were   
hanging out with Ann and Ail, and Mamoru remembered our   
past life together. It was an emotional time for me and  
I am so happy. I have yet to see him since that time we talked  
on the roof, but when I do, I can't wait for him to put his   
arms around me again. (Usagi note to self...this is edited   
just in case that someone were to read this.) Well, that is   
all for now...more when I know it ^_^  
  
Love  
Usagi.*~  
  
  
  
Chibi-usa threw down the book. Edited? Now how was she supposed   
to get the information that she needed? Upset, like a kid   
loosing her candy, Reenie decided that she wanted to pout.   
Sitting there a while, it dawned on her to read the diary   
anyway. What a perfect opportunity to find out about Usagi's   
little secrets?? So with that in mind, Chibi-usa opened the   
diary back up, and turned to where she last stopped.   
  
  
~*Dear Diary:  
  
'Chibi-usa' showed up today. I was perfectly happy kissing   
Mamo-chan when the little spore decided to show up.*~   
  
  
Chibi-usa cringed at that. She wasn't that bad was she?  
Reenie shrugged it off. She had a mission. She didn't   
have time to worry what Usagi thought of her.  
She read on.  
  
  
  
~*Now that she has wormed her way into my life   
I have to figure out what to do with her. I know we do not have   
a cousin Chibi-usa. Mamoru seems to have a fascination with   
the little brat. Will she pose a problem between us?   
Only Kami knows.*~  
  
'Am I posing a problem?' Chibi-usa thought.  
  
That wasn't my   
intention, to cause a problem, but to keep Mamo-chan away from   
her and have him all to myself...then I can live with the guilt.  
  
  
She turned the diary to the day that they had broken up. If   
Chibi-usa had known what she was about to read, and how it   
would affect her, she wouldn't have read on.  
  
~*Dear Diary:  
  
I am so upset now. I don't know whether I should cry or   
laugh, shed tears or break glass. The love of my life has   
left me, and I am lost to the world. I know that things   
don't always go right between couples, but things were going  
well with us. Mamo-chan loved me, and one day we   
were going to rule the world together. He as my King, and I as his   
queen. Our destinies layed out for us, we were to be one for all   
eternity. What happened that would make Momaru forget his   
promise to love me forever? He might not remember saying   
the words...seeing as how they were spoken a thousand years ago,   
between a Prince and his Princess. But I remember. I remember   
every little word, every detail that has gone on between us   
in all the years we have known each other. I love him so much   
that I don't know what to do anymore. I want to throw all the   
badness away and create good. I know I said before that   
I would keep everything incriminating about me out of this...  
but I needed to get it out. I, Princess Serenity, daughter   
of the late Queen Serenity, will get her prince back if it   
kills her. And you know, it just might.*~  
  
Chibi-usa tried to read more, but could not see beyond her tears.   
Usagi is her mother? And Mamoru her father? And she thought   
that handling Usagi being Sailor Moon was bad...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whadya think? I like emails...I crave Emails! (hint hint)  
  
Queen_Serenity@loveable.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Diary  
Chapter 2  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, ~sigh~ and never will be.  
  
AN: Thank you Thank You Thank You to my editors   
theanimefan and SilverStarlightAngel. Without   
you my work would suck. Now...on with the story   
^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Usagi! Lets go already!" Minako cried as   
Usagi entered yet another store. She didn't find what   
she was looking for, and yet at the same time she   
didn't know what she was looking for. It had to   
be special...after all it was for Mamoru.  
  
Chibi-usa followed at a steadier pace. Unwelcome   
thoughts had entered her head since reading that   
diary entry a few weeks ago. Thoughts of pain from   
her parents fighting, and thoughts that if she didn't   
get her parents together again soon, then she wouldn't   
be born. Chibi-usa looked in the window at the nearest   
store and saw the perfect way to get them back together.   
Quietly and quickly so to be unnoticed, she went into the   
store to execute her plan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Entering the last store on the block, Usagi found   
the perfect gift. Lifting up the flawless crystal rose   
that was so delicate and fragile, she turned it this way   
and that, admiring the beauty that the crystal possessed.   
Usagi looked down and flinched at the price, yet knew the   
money was worth it. It was for her love after all. Usagi   
left the store with a feeling of satisfaction that made her as   
content as she could be after having her heart ripped in   
two, way to many times. Usagi continued walking down the street   
with an annoyed Minako and a small lady with a secret smile   
on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on Mamoru, open it!" Chibi-usa cried as Mamoru protested   
at opening the present.  
  
"But Chibi-usa, it is not my birthday."  
  
She rolled her eyes and put on her best pout, the one that   
always got her dad to say yes to everything. "But this isn't   
your REAL present. This is a tester present and the real   
one will come two days from now, on your birthday." Mamoru   
raised an eyebrow towards the little girl, but was quick to   
take the present once he saw that face. He could never say   
no to the puppy eyes. Mamoru was puzzled as he opened up   
the box and found a leather bound book that had, an   
intricately detailed rose, embossed on the cover.  
Opening the book to see what was inside he found it blank.  
Looking up and seeing her smile however kept him from asking   
if she knew that the pages were empty. As if almost reading   
his mind, Chibi-usa perked up to explain   
her gift.  
  
"This is a dream journal Mamoru. What you do is write in it.   
I would call it a diary...but those are for girls, and your not   
a girl." It was all Mamoru could do to keep the laughter   
contained. "I want you to promise me that you will write in it  
....starting tonight."  
  
Mamoru looked into her eyes and found that he could not say no.  
  
"I promise"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I like Emails...I crave emails! Tell me what you think.  
  
Queen_Serenity@loveable.com 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Diary  
Chapter 3  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...never did...or so you think ;)  
  
AN: I would love to thank my Editors.   
Without you my work would have horrible  
grammer and make no sence. Thank you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Birthday countdown...One more day*~  
  
Mamoru looked up from the journal, his mind blank.  
What was he supposed to write about? Or rather   
whom? With that thought, Mamoru started writing and   
could not stop until he got it all off his chest.  
  
Chibi-usa, who was watching from a side window smiled   
happily. Hopefully he was writing about Usagi and all   
would be well once more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
^Next day...Birthday Day!!!^  
  
Upon hearing a knock, Mamoru got up from where he was   
sitting and went to answer the door. Fearing it was   
Usagi, he took it slow....and was relieved to see that   
it was only Chibi-usa. "So little one" he said after   
he opened the door. "Did you bring the present??"  
  
Chibi-usa looked up at Mamoru and tried to contain her smile.   
"Not yet....later."  
  
Mamoru could not help but amuse the child, for she was so   
sweet and cute. "But I want it now."  
  
Chibi-usa knew the game he played, and somehow knew how to   
play it as well. "Soon, and believe me it is worth the wait."  
  
Suddenly a knock could be heard and Mamoru got up to answer   
it. Opening the door he realized that he shouldn't have.   
There stood Usagi with a brightly colored box.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Usagi looked up at her Mamo-chan and tried to keep the tears   
at bay. She could do this, she knew she could. "I brought you   
your present." Usagi leaned over to hand it to him, but Mamoru   
flinched away, making the tears Usagi tried so hard to keep back,   
fall. Gently placing the box on the nearby table, Usagi left.   
She didn't look back, but if she had she would have seen the   
threat of tears in Mamoru's eyes as well.  
  
He picked up the box and studied it carefully. It was poorly   
wrapped, but perfect in his eyes. He knew that Usagi had tried,   
and put much love and effort in it. Hey, it might even have taken   
her hours. A mental picture of Usagi all wrapped up in tape made   
him smile, but the memory that she was no longer his, tore at   
his heart once more and took away the fleeting warmth.  
  
Not wanting to wait any longer he took the gift into the living room.   
Looking around for Chibi-usa and not finding her, he sat on the   
couch and began to unwrap the poorly wrapped gift. A gasp escaped   
him as he removed the flawless crystal from its velvet lined case.   
Tears threatened once more as he held the rose, which was cool to his   
touch. There was so much feeling in this gift that it took all the   
effort he possessed not to go out and catch up to Usagi. He loved her   
with all of his heart and this pained him beyond measure.  
  
Mamoru was so involved in his thoughts that he did not see Chibi-usa   
sneak out, and he did not notice the journal was missing from its place   
beside the bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Pulls out microphone* Its a small world after   
all!!!!!!!! *looks up at horrified people.  
  
hehe, you send me email...I stop singing...deal???   
  
Queen_serenity@loveable.com  



	4. Default Chapter Title

The Diary  
Chapter 4  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...though I do wish it.....  
  
AN: To my editors....you guys are saints.   
And to those little fairies that give me ideas,   
I owe you one for this one.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi awoke to a noise that could barely be heard,   
yet she heard it. She was not fast enough though,   
for when she woke up, the noise maker was gone, but   
they had left behind a gift.  
  
She went to go pick it up and was startled to see a   
rose on the cover. Immediately thinking of her Mamoru,   
she opened it up and flipped through it. "It is a journal"   
she realized out loud. Another observation was that there   
was but a few pages filled in.  
  
Usagi studied the writing without reading it. Just looking   
at the complexity that was his hand writing made her shiver   
with warmth. She felt guilty about reading the journal...but   
if he had left it for her, she just had to read it.  
  
So, Usagi settled in. There were several pages and this   
would take her a while.  
  
*~Birthday countdown...One more day. Hello. Um, I don't know   
exactly what to write here, seeing as how I have never had   
a Journal before, but Chibi-usa insisted that I write in here   
so I will. I might as well tell you about the dreams that   
have been destroying my life and my heart, as well as   
the heart of the only woman I could ever love...Usako. Just   
hearing her name sends shivers down my spine. I would   
never willingly hurt her for all the money in the world...but  
it is her life [on] the line. The man in the dream insists that   
life will end for her if we pursue this relationship. I would   
rather be without her than have to live without her, if that   
makes sense. I have to see Usako every day and inside it is   
killing me.A crack, if you will, in my heart for every single   
time that she has cried. Just once more and my heart will shatter.   
I promise you that.~*  
  
Usagi had to stop there. Was he serious? Because if he was, he   
is shattered because of what had happened earlier that morning.   
She had cried, and it had probably broken his heart. She read on.   
  
*~If there was a way to be with her again without jeopardizing her   
life that would be great. You know, writing in this thing makes   
me feel better. I have kept this bottled up in me for so long that I   
could hardly stand it. I might write more later...depending~*  
  
Usagi, disappointed that there wasn't more, was overwhelmed with   
feelings of love, hurt, anger, fear, and joy all at once.   
She grabbed her coat and the journal and went over to Mamoru's place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mamoru, still depressed over the incident of this morning almost   
did not answer the door when the banging started. Something in   
him told him to answer it though. Much to his dismay, Usagi was   
there, eyes fresh with tears...and his journal in her hands.  
  
At that moment, Mamoru almost fainted. 'Did that mean she read it?'   
"Listen Usagi, I can explain..."  
  
"But before he could finish, Usagi [dropped] the book and threw her   
arms around Mamrou, kissing him with all the passion she had held inside.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Outside on the balcony a lone figure watched the romantic scene unfold.  
"Happy Birthday Daddy."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yup...all done.  
  
I like emails. Tell me what you think.  
  
Queen_Serenity@loveable.com  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

The Diary  
Epilogue  
G  
Aarana Sky  
  
Disclaimer: I should hope by now that you know that I   
Don't own it...no matter how much I wish it.  
  
AN: I know, I know, this was supposed to be over and done   
with, but then Silver wrote me saying she had this really   
great idea for an epilogue...and she did. Thanks for the   
idea ^_^  
  
Ok, this takes place WWAAYY in the future. Lets just say   
Chibi-Usa has JUST returned, and all is well and good in   
Crystal Tokyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Endymion raised his head as the giggle escaped from Serenity's   
lips. "A penny for your thoughts my dear?"  
  
Serenity looked up and stared at her one and only love. She   
couldn't help but smile at his confusion. Should she tease   
him and stall for a while? She decided not to after a while,   
he teases her all the time and she hates it.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just remembering the journal that you had   
all those years ago."  
  
Endymion settled down after his wife told him of her thoughts.   
Sweet memories flooded back of that night when they had   
re-established their relationship. He really surprised her   
when she showed up with that journal...wait? How did she   
get it anyway? 'Hmmm, never thought to ask.'  
  
Serenity studied the emotions that flew across his face;   
contentment, love, humor, and...confusion?   
  
"Darling...what is wrong?"  
  
Endymion snapped out of his own thoughts and saw the Queens worried   
glance. "Nothing dear, just trying to figure out how you got the   
journal in the first place."  
  
"That's easy, you gave it to me."  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"well then, if you didn't...then how did I get it?"  
  
Endymion then heard a faint giggle. He looked up towards   
his wife and then knew that she heard it too.   
  
"CHIBI-USA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he, there you go...The End...and I mean it this time ^_^  
  
Queen_Serenity@loveable.com  



End file.
